Alice in Endless Dream
by stardrop10
Summary: After Wonderland crumbled, Len woke up and find his sister no longer alive. A new Wonderland is formed and Len is forced to play as White Rabbit! Will Len find a way to save Rin from her endless dream? Based on Alice Human Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**This story suddenly appear in my dream. But it's more random than this XD**

**Although I like tragedy, the ending of Alice Human Sacrifice is a BIG cliffhanger (in the PV)**

**That's what inspired me to post this up**

**R&R is highly appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I - Just An Introduction<strong>

_The fourth Alice is twins. (The Queen of clover took an interest in them and invited them for a tea party in Wonderland. They have an option not to attend, but they bravely entered Wonderland. The stubborn sister, Rin, ran to a forest where the first Alice is imprisoned. Both of them were almost killed but thanks to her intelligent brother, Len, they defeated the first Alice and took her sword in case of protection. When they arrived at the third Alice's castle, they soon discover that they were tricked. There wasn't any tea party. Both of them tried to escape but were chased by the Queen's guards. They quickly hide in a room, only to find that it was filled with more doors. After there's no sign of guards, Rin opened the door, but it wouldn't budge. There is no choice; Len and Rin would have to open all the doors inside the room to find an exit._

_Hand in hand, they opened countless doors for hours. However, it always leads back to where they started. Exhausted, Rin let go of Len's hand and broke down crying. _

"_It's impossible! We're trapped here!" Rin whined. Len pat her sister's head. She looked at his calming blue sapphire eyes and felt more relaxed. _

_Len thought for a moment, 'Is there any other way to get out of this place aside using the door?'_

_He stared at the white wall. An idea came to his mind._

"_Rin, don't worry. We'll get out of here"_

"_You sure?" Rin sniffed. Len nodded._

"_The wall is pretty weak. Almost as weak as a balloon. We can make a hole on the wall. Hopefully, it could lead to an exit" _

_"That's a brilliant idea!" Rin chirped. Len was glad Rin cheered up. He wouldn't want to waste time comforting Rin._

_'Ok, here we go' Len took a deep breath. _

_He gathered strength and swung the sword to the wall. The blow manage to make a large hole that they could fit in. Len sighed in relief. Seconds later, the ground rumbled. Their surroundings suddenly shattered into million pieces and turned black._

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are we?" Rin asked nervously. She could feel her body shaking.<em>

"_I don't know. Stay behind me, Rin" Len readied his sword. Rin nodded silently. As they moved forward, he realized something. His sword is stained in something black. Blood._

'_Strange...' Len thought. 'I don't remember stabbing someone…' _

"_Akh!" Suddenly, Rin screamed. _

_Len turned back. He was shocked. A small, bloodied hands grabbed her sister's arms, dragging her away from him. _

"_Let go of me! Let go!" Rin struggled, trying to shove the hands away. But the more she struggled, the more painful the grip was. Rin's terrified eyes met his. _

"_Len!" Rin shouted desperately. Before Len could reach out to her, Rin disappeared into the darkness. _

"_Rin!"_

_He chased after her. Suddenly, a pair of bloodied leg appeared and tackled him to the ground. Before Len lose conscious, he felt Rin's screams ringing in his ears._

_Then he sinked into the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! And I suck at it, orz. The next chapter will explain more, so keep reviewing ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Three reviews! XD *dance happily around the room***

**Am typing the next chapter now. Well, I said to you guys that chapter 2 will explain what happen. Unfortunately, I would have to explain that on the next chapter *shot***

**Hope you enjoy it . **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II - The Duchess<strong>

Len woke up from the dream.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw the sky above him stretched in purple and red. He realized that he was lying down at a grassy meadow, under an ancient oak tree meters away from their aunt's home. He and **Rin **liked to hang out in this place during their holidays.

Then he remembered his surreal dream, when they went to Wonderland, encountered dangers, when **Rin **disappeared into the darkness before his eyes…

"Rin!" Len shouted.

Still lying on the ground, he turned around and saw Rin, sleeping peacefully with her back facing his. Her white bow was slightly crooked. She snored lightly, her chest rising up and down.

Len laughed to himself.

'_It's just a dream. A nightmare. Why am I so panicked about it?'_

He brushed strands of her untidy blond hair and tucked it behind her ear. Rin still snored lightly.

Len climbed to his feet and realized that it was already evening. Their aunt would surely kill them if they went home late.

"Hey, Rin, let's go home. It's already late" Len shake Rin gently. Strangely, Rin didn't respond at all. What makes matter worse, Rin Kagamine is always a heavy sleeper. _'This could take time'_ Len thought.

"Wake up! Or else Aunt Lily won't serve us dinner!" Len shouted to her ear. After a whole minute trying to wake her up, Len sighed in defeat. He had no choice but to carry her home. He lifted Rin to his arms. As he was doing so, he suddenly sensed something was not right.

Rin suddenly stopped breathing.

"Eh?"

He felt time stood still. He gazed at Rin's face. Her eyes were still closed, the colors drained from her skin. After gathering enough courage, he checked her pulse. There was none.

"No way…How can Rin…" Len was shocked. He fell to his knees, holding Rin tight to him. He felt tears formed in his eyes.

'_She can't be…How?'_

'_This must be a dream' _Len thought to himself. _'It must be…'_

"It isn't a dream, Len Kagamine" a soft voice answered

Startled by the voice, he glanced around, suprised to see an innocent, petite girl, no older than 10 years old suddenly took shape in front of him. Her dark brunette hair is tied to ponytails. She was dressed in red gown with white frills and roses. She wields a long golden staff with a shape of scarlet red heart – or apple – at the edge.

"Who…are you?"

"My name is Yuki! I'm the duchess of Wonderland!" She introduced herself. Her black eyes somehow sparkled impishly with a tint of determination. At first, Len was confused. The girl in front of him looked too young and…Cheerful, to be a duchess.

"Do you know…Why Rin is like this? Why her heart stop beating?" asked Len. Yuki beamed a smile and she kneeled down to the ground beside Len. She reached out her hand and touched Rin's forehead. She looked at Len and smiled weakly at him. From Len's perspective, she was giving a forced, sad smile. And that could only mean bad news.

"She's dead in this world" She replied seriously. "Her body is here but her soul is elsewhere. She is nothing but an empty shell"

"Elsewhere…You mean...Rin's soul is still in Wonderland!" Len shouted. He felt a pang of guilt built inside his heart. He wished that he could reverse time and saved Rin at that time. Yuki gave him a look that says 'you-are-right-and-wrong'. Len was about to question more but the duchess placed a finger to his lip in a silencing manner.

"Nee, let's talk in my dimension, Len Kagamine. It's no good to give out this information. Mortals could hear about it" Yuki winked at him. _Dimension? _Len repeated the word in his mind.

Yuki stood up, brushed the soil from her dress and raised her staff to the air. A giant portal suddenly formed in front of them.

"C'mon! Jump!" she said cheerfully. Len carried Rin on his back. Without thinking twice, he jumped to yet another world he has no knowledge about.

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear reviewers ~<strong>

**Ruuya ruu-chan: patience, my friend. When the time comes, you will see Len involves in some bloody scenes :D But I m not really good at writing about it, though...**

**Lady Athame: aww, thanks! :)**

**Twinggkly'Zaa-chan: Thank you sooo much :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh...my sentence structure is...well...messy **

**R n R please! :D **

**[REQUEST! Long time ago, I watched an AHS pv where Kaito is not only shot, but was eaten by his fans. Care to share the link if you the video? ;D thanks]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III - The Revelation<strong>

"So, where are we now?"Len asked.

Seconds ago, he and Rin were teleported to Yuki's 'dimension'. The next thing that happened was they were having a cup of tea and cake in the dining table.

"As I have mentioned, this is my dimension. We are in a place where time does not exist" Yuki answered simply. She drank the tea. In just one gulp, she managed to empty the cup. Then she proceeded eating her apple pie. "More sugar?"

"No thanks" Len politely refused.

Len observed the surroundings. The dimension was quite small and was filled in monochrome colour. There was only one dining table with thirteen chairs. Harmless dolls floated around him, which Yuki called them as her minions. What seems odd was how the colours in the dimension were dull compared to Yuki's personality.

He gazed at the other side of the table. Rin's lifeless body was sitting on the chair. A cup of tea and cake was served in front of her. Yuki realized Len was staring at Rin with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry…There's no other place to put her, so I have to " she suddenly apologized.

"Why are you apologizing duchess? It's fi-" Before Len could finish his sentence, Yuki cut him off.

"Just Yuki! Duchess is only my title, so call me Yuki! "She banged the table with her fork. Len was dumbfounded. Not only she could be so childish and serious at the same time, but she also managed to finish the giant apple pie. She played her fork on her empty plate, waiting for questions from Len.

"Ok…Yuki, is Rin's soul is in Wonderland? Can we get her back?"

Yuki stopped playing with her fork. For a moment, the atmosphere tensed. Her black eyes looked seriously to Len's sapphire eyes.

"First of all, do you know what created Wonderland?" Len thought for a moment, but no answer came to his mind.

"There was once a tiny dream. That Dream is in the brink of dying, because no one dreams or remembers him anymore. Then he thinks and came up an idea. He thought, and came up with a horrible idea. 'I'll create a world, and let people lured into it and dream in it forever'. The world he created is Wonderland. There existed creatures like me" Yuki explained.

"I see…But…You are one of the creatures in Wonderland, you should know the path to Wonderland, right?" Len asked again, he felt hope has arrived.

Yuki hesitated for a moment. Len noticed that she looked nervous.

"The problem is…Wonderland doesn't exist anymore. It crumbled. The Dream was killed, and I was the only survivor"

Len was shocked. If Wonderland crumbled, logically speaking, Rin's soul would also vanish with them.

"How about Rin! Did she vanish with Wonderland too!" Len banged his fist to the table. Yuki flinched because of the anger expressed in Len's face. Her face turned into a face of a terrified child.

"I-I never said that she is in the Wonderland you've been to! I'm referring to the other one!" She was in brink of tears.

"Then what do you mean!"Len shouted at her. He didn't realize that he actually make a girl cry. He felt guilty again. Yuki had been trying to help him to find Rin and yet he didn't appreciated her effort. He approached the crying Yuki and patted her head. He felt nostalgic. He usually did that to comfort Rin when she's sad. A minute later, Yuki stopped crying.

"Tell me, Yuki. Where is Rin now?" Len asked more softly.

"She is in Wonderland, but not in Dream's"

"What do you mean?"

Yuki took out her staff and chanted some words. Instantly, a giant television floated in the air. She took a remote control, and when she turned it on, it played a familiar scene. The scene when Rin and Len were stuck in a room with countless doors.

Len was surprised to see that in the screen, behind the white wall, there was a boy with raven hair that has almost the same age as Yuki. He was floating around, laughing mockingly at Rin and Len when they attempted to find the right exit.

_Strange...I didn't remember seeing him_, Len thought. Then he turned his concentration to the screen.

In the screen, when Len swung the sword to the wall, his sword cut Dream to half. Then the screen was splotched in scarlet red.

Yuki turned off the TV.

"So I killed Dream" Len whispered to himself. He didn't know whether to feel sick or to feel satisfied.

_So that's why at that time, my sword was stained in blood..._Len thought.

"Yes. And because you killed Dream, Wonderland also died with him. Another dream would soon rebuild the destroyed Wonderland and make a new Wonderland. Unfortunately, I can't go to the new Wonderland. It's out of my reach. But only you can" Yuki pointed to Len.

"Me?" Len was suprised and confused. "Why me?"

"Because the new Dream assigned you to be the White Rabbit" Yuki said coldly. Something in her tone makes chill ran down to Len's spine. She raised her staff to Len's head and chanted a spell. Shimmers of purple light started to shroud Len's body. He felt an unbearable pain in his head. It was as if his head exploded from inside. He shrieked in pain and collapsed to the floor.

What did Yuki do to him?

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear reviewers~<strong>

**Ruuya ruu-chan: I finally make a not-so-descriptive bloody scene :D *shot for utter faillllll. and thanks for reviewing again :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having a final exam test, so I won't be updating this week**

**Gosh, physics is so hard! .**

**R&R please ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV : The White Rabbit<strong>

After a whole minute, the pain stopped.

Len gasped for breath, he felt cold sweat trickled down his face. He sat down on the floor; his head is giving him a headache. He looked up and saw Yuki. He was surprised to see that her serious face turned to admiration.

"So cute!" Yuki suddenly squealed. Len was confused

"What's so cute?"

"Your ears!"

"Ears!"

Len repeated her word. He touched his ears. There's nothing wrong with his ears. It's not too big or too small. It doesn't shape like an elf's. As far as he knows, his ears were normal, human ears.

Then he heard a flapping sound, and felt _something_ on his head.

_Maybe it's one of Yuki's minion, _Len thought.

He reached out one arm and tried to hold the mysterious object. Moments later, he grabbed the object. It was something long, fury, alive, and **sticking **on his head. Yuki giggled. She sat down on the floor and took out a small mirror from her sleeves. Len took the mirror and what he saw

A white rabbit's ears were attached to his head like an insect's antenna.

"…"

There was a moment of silence.

"What in the world did you do to me!" Len exploded. Yuki covered her ears to prevent herself from being deaf.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuki shouted back in denial. "I'm just unlocking the power the new dream gave you! You're chosen as the White Rabbit, remember?"

Len felt a lump of embarrassment. He covered his face with his palm.

"Then how can I face Aunt Lily and others with rabbit ears on my head?"

"Don't worry! It'll disappear in a minute!" Yuki smiled and gave a comforting pat on his shoulder. Then, Len looked at the mirror again. Just as Yuki said, the rabbit ears on his head mysteriously disappeared.

"See?" Yuki grinned childishly.

Len sighed in relief. He wouldn't want to see that rabbit ears on his head ever again.

"Len Kagamine, you are chosen to become White Rabbit for an unknown reason" she suddenly explained, "But what I do know is that your sister is with the new Dream. The new Dream snatched her when Wonderland collapsed, and kept her in a cage"

Yuki took out a silver pocket watch with golden chains.

"What is this?" He looked questioningly at the watch.

"This watch is carried by the previous White Rabbit. You see here?" Yuki pointed at the clock hand.

"It's not moving" Len said. Yuki took Len's palm and place the watch on his palm. He felt warmth spread from the watch.

"But it's not broken. You see, the clock choose Alice, not you. When a mortal is chosen by this clock, you, as a white rabbit, **must **bring the mortal to Wonderland. There…"

Her smile suddenly turned into a twisted smile.

"You'll sacrifice them to the new Dream"

Len felt chill ran down his spine. He pushed Yuki with all his strength; she bumped to the leg of the table hard. He was terrified. Never before he had seen anyone smiled like that.

"That's my job! To offer sacrifice to Dream!"

Yuki rubbed the back of his head. Len saw blood trickled from the back of her head. But he didn't care. He wanted answers, not orders, not explanations. Answers.

"But, why me!"

"The old Dream has a body on the mortal world, or should I say, Earth" she explained, while healing herself with magic "That's why he's able to snatch mortal from Earth and bring them to Wonderland. The new Dream however, didn't have one. It is too weak to things outside Wonderland, but strong enough to assign mortal people to do its job"

"Are there anyone else who is assigned as the white rabbit?"

Yuki shake her head.

"As far as I know, you're the only one"

Len realized that he was still sitting on the floor. He then sat on the chair, with Yuki in front of him. A tea and another giant apple pie was served on the table.

"Cheer up" She said without looking at him. "If it's for the sake of Rin, you shouldn't be sad for other mortals, right?" Yuki stared at him. He then looked away from her gaze. He felt his mind and heart conflicted with each other. Sacrificing others only to save a life, or not sacrificing others and lose a life. Then a question popped in his mind.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked again.

"Because it's our fate" she said, barely a whisper

* * *

><p>A man in his mid-20's was walking in a dark room. He have a short, brunette hair and wear a pair of glasses. He wear a butler suit. What's odd about him was that he have a pair of hare ears on his head.<p>

He saw light from the distance, and he grinned to himself.

"Well, well…" he said to himself, "Looks like I found another tea party"

* * *

><p>After having another long discussion on the table, Len felt tired. Not because he finished a fifth cup of tea, but his brain could no longer hold any more information. Yuki realized that Len grew tired, so she summoned a portal.<p>

"I guess this is the end of our conversation" She said with a smile.

"Yeah…"

Before he jumped to the portal, he looked at Rin.

"How about Rin?" he asked.

"I'll keep her here. If you bring her to Earth, her body will rot just like any other corpse" She gave a necklace with a small golden apple hanging on it. "If you want to communicate with me, talk to this apple"

"Thanks…For everything" Len smiled weakly at her. He couldn't decide whether being a White Rabbit is a curse or a blessing.

Yuki didn't say anything. She just smiled and waved goodbye

* * *

><p><em>Step step<em>

Seconds after Len jumped to the portal, Yuki heard footsteps approaching.

She gulped, and readied her staff. Suddenly, the figure loomed from the darkness. Yuki was shocked.

"You're…Alive?" She gasped at the figure in front of her.

A grin plastered in the man's face.

"Well, Yuki. It's been five hours since I last saw you" He eyed his surrounding. "This place is kind of gloomy, thought. Mind if I stay here for a while?"

He took a step forward.

"Stay away!" She suddenly growled, swinging her staff to the stranger's head. He lunged back, landed on the chair beside Rin.

"Why are you even alive, Kiyoteru!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued going berserk, swinging her heavy staff to the chair.

"That's very uncute of you" Kiyoteru sighed as he avoided her attack. 'When I first set my eyes on you, you're the most gullible and cheerful girl I've ever met"

Yuki stopped attacking Kiyoteru. She felt herself blushing "I used to be that kind of girl…When I was Yuki Kaai" she replied sadly. She reminisced the first time she met Kiyoteru in mortal world. He was her teacher, her friend, her father-figure, her…

"What do you want?"

Kiyoteru glared at her.

"At least you asked how I turned up alive"

"How?" As much as Yuki hated Kiyoteru, she couldn't help the curiosity in her mind.

"Let's just say you're so gullible that you didn't even realize that the one at mad hatter's tea party is not me" He chuckled.

Before Kiyoteru realized, a chair was thrown to his direction. He didn't have time to avoid, so the large chair simply crashed on top of him.

"Ouch…" He grunted.

"Why are you here?" Yuki repeated her question, catching her breath after throwing the chair.

Kiyoteru fixed his glasses and stand up. Yuki felt that things were going to be serious.

"You shouldn't tell him that he's the White Rabbit. You should've left him with a normal life"

"Why do you even care?" Yuki smirked at him. "You didn't even care about me"

Kiyoteru gritted his teeth. He wanted to shout at Yuki, but he contained his emotion.

"You're putting people around Len in danger. Including Rin" he said boldly

"He knows the consequences"

"He did?" Kiyoteru was surprised, "And what did he say?"

Yuki cleared her throat. She gazed at Rin's lifeless body.

"_For Rin, I will do anything for her_"

* * *

><p>It was night time when Len arrived home. Since the death of their parents 3 years ago, Len and Rin thought that they would end up in an orphanage because they didn't have any close relatives in Japan. However, Lily, their distant aunt, came all the way from America to pick them up. For the past 3 years, Len knew that Lily treated Rin better than himself.<p>

_How can I say to Aunt Lily that Rin is dead?_

He thought and came with a conclusion.

_The only way to avoid being questioned is to sneak in quietly._

Len opened the front door quietly. He took out his black sport shoes and tip toe slowly along the corridor. To his surprise, his aunt was still awake.

"You're late" Aunt Lily said without looking at Len. She was wearing a light yellow pajamas. Her long, silky blonde hair was tied into two. She was washing the dishes, and Len could sense that she was disappointed. Len walked faster to the stairs.

"Where's Rin?" Len stopped. He bit his lip, trying hard not to sound sad. Many times his heart wanted to tell the truth to Aunt Lily, but he couldn't.

_Rin is dead_

_And I'm the only one who can bring her back_

"She's staying at a friend's house. She won't be home for a couple of days" Len lied smoothly. He had practiced these lines on his way home.

Aunt Lily sighed. "And she didn't even tell me that she's going for a sleepover. Young kids these days…" She continued washing the dishes. Lily took a glance at Len. She saw that Len looked pale and his blue eyes showed sadness.

"Len, are you alright?"

_No I'm not_, his mind replied

"I'm fine" Len replied shortly. He didn't want to create another lie so before Aunt Lily asked, he ran upstairs and entered his room.

Aunt Lily stared dumbfounded at her sister's son behavior.

'Strange...' she muttered to herself. She then continued washing the dishes.

* * *

><p>Len lay down on his small white bed. He didn't bother to change his clothes.<p>

He took out the pocket watch from his pocket. The pocket watch's hand didn't move. Both of the hands still point at 12'o clock.

'_When the time comes, the white rabbit will bring Alice to Wonderland_

_When you do, you can try to take Rin's soul from Dream, right?' _

Len buried his face to his pillow. He felt tears started to build in his eyes.

_Even it's for Rin's sake_, he thought, _I don't want to kill others_

Slowly, he drifted to sleep. Soon, he knew that the lie wont last long.

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear reviewers~<strong>

**Ruuyaislazytologin: I hope this is long enough... . thanks for reviewing! **

**Ghost-Drive: Thanks! oh, you're not annoying me at all XD thanks for your feedback :)**

**Lady Athame: hehe, I guess I'm too predictable XD thanks for reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Exams are over! \^o^/ I changed the main characters to Yuki Kaai & Len Kagamine NOT because they're an official couple in this story, it's because I think Yuki are one of the main characters ^^ ...****I better get used writing long chapters... -.-**

**R&R please! :D**

_Italics _**: It means flashback, thoughts, or when Yuki is talking to Len through the communicator, or vise versa**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V - A Day At School<strong>

Just as Len predicted, three days later, Lily made an attempt to report Rin's disappearance to the police.

At first Lily was unconcerned. But that ignorance quickly washed away three days later. It was 8 p.m, when she suddenly turned off the TV that aired her favourite show, a 'Next Vocaloid Diva' show. Len, who was washing the dishes, noticed the noisy girlish sound from the TV faded away. He turned his attention to his aunt.

"I...I'm going to call the police. Now"

She rushed out from the living room. Quickly, he raced after her.

Before Lily could dial the number, Len stopped her.

"It's normal for young girls like Rin to go sleepover. It's still summer holiday afterall." he said convincingly before Lily made an attempt to call the police. He knew, it was a weak statemtent, but at least he tried.

"But you're always with her, Len. Don't you have any idea where Rin is? Or are you hiding something from me?" Lily asked sharply. She shoved Len aside and took the cordless telephone.

Len didn't say anything. He was shocked. Although Lily is only their aunt, although Len was never in a good term with her, although she had no idea about Wonderland and what really happened to Rin, she seemed to say something that would suprise him.

Lily sighed.

"Len, I know I've been rough to you, but I need you to cooperate. Living here is different from Japan. There's so many dangers here, and who knows Rin is involved in it. This is the last day of your summer holiday, and yet she's not back. She usually text me whenever she come late. **Something** must've happened to her. You seriously didn't know with who she go with?" She asked, almost sound desperate.

Len looked down at the floor. Guilt rushed his heart once more.

_'If I save Rin at that time, none of this would happen' _

"I don't know...Anything" He said sadly. Lily's worried face turned to disappointment.

"Whatever you say" Lily rolled her eyes. She then dialed the number.

'9...1...1...'

* * *

><p>The next day, Len woke up hearing Yuki's voice.<p>

_"Len!" _

Len rolled in his bed. He searched for the source of voice. He realized the necklace he was wearing. It was a communicator that Yuki gave when he was inside her dimension. Yuki's voice came from that very necklace.

_"Len, wake up!"_

"Ah, morning Yuki..." Len rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He brought the necklace close to his ear so he can hear what Yuki said.

"How's Rin? Why are you waking me up so early?"

_"Obviously, she's fine. I'm worried because you didn't contact me for three days" _Yuki answered, her voice was slightly upset.

"I'm sorry. I've been busy these days" Len apologized sincerely. Truthfully, he was rushing doing his stacks of holiday homeworks as he was having too much fun enjoying the summer holiday with Rin.

_"It's okay"_ she said._"Now, aren't you supposed to go to school?"_

Len felt his heart stopped. He checked his alarm clock on the small table beside his bed.

It was 7:50 a.m. Ten minutes left for Len to get dressed and ran to the bus station. The school bus never waits for more than 5 minutes.

"Crap! I'm late!" He shouted. He could hear Yuki giggled at the other end of the line.

_"Good luck Len Kagamine. Let's chat again later!" _And the line was dead.

In under five minutes, he took a shower and tied his shoulder-length blond hair into a small ponytail.

Len quickly wear his school uniform; a white collared shirt with a yellow tie. He also has a matching yellow checkered pants and a pair of yellow sport shoes. He rolled his long sleeve, took his bag and shoved the silver pocketwatch into his pocket. Quickly, he rushed downstair. He noticed the small breakfast and lunch Lily kindly prepared for him. A toast, a lunchbox filled with mystery food and a banana. There was also a house key.

_'I guess she won't be coming home today'_ he thought. He quickly shove the lunchbox and banana to his bag and ate the toast.

Before he left the house, he gazed at the empty house. Since Rin 'died', the house have been empty and silent.

Len locked the door and dashed to the bus station.

* * *

><p>8:00 a.m<p>

After a tiring run, Len finally arrived at the bus station. Several students already arrived at the bus station, but the yellow school bus was nowhere to be seen.

Len panted. He sat down on the chair available at the bus station.

_'So I run here for nothing' _Len sighed. He felt a friendly pat on his shoulder.

Len looked up to see the Tsukimine twins. He and Rin were friends with the Tsukimine twins ever since they moved to CryptonSchool. Both of them were almost the same as him and Rin, but their hair colour was jet black and their iris were a different colour; one is sea blue while the other eye is grape purple. They also have the same age; 15.

"Hi Len!" Miyu, the younger twin, greeted Len cheerfully. Miyu looked almost the same as Rin. She wear a dark purple ribbon on her hair, and her hair was cut in almost the same style as Rin. She wear white collared shirt with purple tie. She wear a black jacket with a matching short black checkered skirt. Despite the dark school uniform Miyu wear, Len knew her the most cheerful and happiest girl. Only recently, he consider Yuki to be the most cheerful girl. Almost.

"You're unusually late this morning" Marth greeted Len coldly. His school uniform were the same colour theme as his sister, Miyu. Different from Len, Marth was much more lazier and liked to play games rather than studying for weekly quiz. He always wear a dark purple headphone on his neck and kept black PSP on his pocket, even at school.

"Good morning, guys" Len greeted them warmly. Then the school bus arrived. The three of them boarded on the bus and took their seats. There were only a few students, including Len, Marth and Miyu that rode the school bus. Most used their own transportations.

"How's your holiday?" Len asked the Tsukimine twins. Miyu grinned, while Marth was too concentrated playing his PSP.

"It was really, really fun! We went to Uncle Tonio's villa atSouth Africa! We go to many places!" She beamed in excitement. She took out a sparkling orange pendant from her school bag. Len looked at the pendant in awe. It looked expensive, as well.

"I even brought gifts for you guys! It is-" Miyu abruptly stopped talking, as if she just said something wrong. Marth stopped playing his PSP. He now averted his attention to Len. Len guessed that both Miyu and Marth heard the news about Rin's disappearence.

"I guess you know that Rin disappeared, huh..." Len sighed. Miyu looked as if she was going to cry. The athmosphere grew tense.

"Uuu…." She cried.

"Shut up, Miyu. Crying won't change anything" Marth was slightly annoyed.

"How about you, Len? Do you think that Rin's kidnapped or something?" He asked Len.

Len shake his head.

"I don't know...I have no idea". Miyu didn't say anything. She looked at the bus window with tearstained eyes. Marth remained silent and he continued playing his PSP. Len sighed again.

He felt tired lying to everyone around him.

* * *

><p>8:30 a.m<p>

Because the bus arrived at the bus station late, they came to school just when the bell rang. As Len entered his class, 3B, he felt everyone attention turned to him. Their eyes were filled with curiousity.

Len cursed silently to Lily for spreading the news everywhere.

The class quickly gathered around Len and bombarded him with tons of questions concerning Rin.

"Rin really disappeared?"

"Is she kidnapped?"

"Did she run away with her secret lover?"

"Silence!"

Everyone automatically returned to their seat. Ms. Miriam, their form teacher, stormed inside the class. After the class became silent, Ms. Miriam began to talk.

"Today we have a new chemistry teacher. He will replace Mr. Leon, who left this school for family matter. His name is Mr. Kiyoteru Hiyama. He graduated from Japan, but I assure you he have a fluent english." Then the said teacher walked into the class.

The moment Kiyoteru entered the class, the silence broke. Female students looked at him with awe and admiration. He was not wearing his butler suit, but he wear the school teacher uniform.

Len suddenly stood up from his chair. He was shocked.

"Len? What's wrong?" Miyu, who sat beside him, asked.

Len pointed at the hare ears on Kiyoteru's head. He felt his fingers shaking.

"His ears..."

"Ears?" Miyu asked again. Len looked at Kiyoteru, then at Miyu. Just like Miyu, everyone in his class was confused of Len's strange action.

"Len Kagamine, please return to your seat!" Ms. Miriam said sternly. Len was dumbfounded. No one see the rabbit ear on Kiyoteru's head besides himself?

"I-I'm sorry...I can't..." Len felt nervous. Kiyoteru smiled at him, but from Len's point of view, his smile somehow looked threathening.

"I...Can I excuse myself to the infirmary? I don't feel well..." Len asked, trying to sound weak. He placed his palm to his forehead, pretending to have headache.

Suprisingly, Ms. Miriam simply said, "Okay, Len. You may be excused"

Len didn't say anything else. He took his bag and headed to the door. Before Len left, he walked pass Kiyoteru and heard him whisper something that's only audible to Len's ears.

"Don't think you can run away from me, White Rabbit"

Len quickly shut the door. His heart was beating rapidly. Cold sweat trickled down his face. Quickly, he walked along the empty corridor to the infirmary. He clutched the necklace he was wearing.

_'I have to communicate to Yuki. Fast.'_

* * *

><p>8:45 a.m<p>

Len arrived to the infirmary. The nurse, Ann, was brushing her wavy silky yellow hair.

"Ah, Len Kagamine, isn't it? What brings you here?" She asked, still brushing her hair.

"I feel a bit dizzy. So Ms. Miriam told me to come here"

"Okay, let me get you some medicine. Rest now" Ann gestured to one of the small white bed available. Len lie down on the bed. He wrapped himself with the white blanket. Slowly, he took out the necklace.

_'This is bad...I can't talk to Yuki with Ms. Ann around,' _Len thought. He looked at Ann, who was now making a medicine for Len. Shortly after that, Len ate the medicine given by Ann.

_'I guess the only thing I can do is to wait and sleep'_

Len closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. As an effect of the medicine, he instantly went to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>9:30 a.m<p>

A scream and the sound of glass breaking made Len jolted out from his nap. He heard a commotion from outside the infirmary.

"What the heck is that!" Ann shouted. She ran outside to check the source of voice. When Ann exited the infirmary, Len quickly talked to the communicator.

"Yuki, are you there?" He whispered to the necklace.

_"Len Kagamine! Good to hear you again!" _She greeted Len warmly. Len quickly expressed his panic and worries.

"Yuki! Listen to me! There's this strange man-" His ears picked up another voice in the dimension. It was a man's voice. Len grew suspicious. Yuki told him that she lived alone in the dimension, so why there's someone else's voice?

"Yuki, who's that person?" He asked. Strangely, Yuki took Len's question to a different meaning.

* * *

><p>-At a Dimension-<p>

"I…I'm not…Doing anything…" she felt herself blushing. At that moment, a replica of Kiyoteru was hugging her petite figure, like a child begging an ignorant mother to buy more toys.

* * *

><p>-Back to Earth-<p>

_"I…I'm not…Doing anything…"_

"Huh?" Len became more confused. He heard Yuki coughed.

_"Never mind! You say you see something very strange-Oh will you shut up!"_ Yuki shouted in frustration to the mystery man, then followed with a crash. The annoying voice from the other line was no longer heard.

Len dropped a sweat.

_'Note to self: Never test Yuki's temper'_

_"Ah, Len Kagamine, so what's the strange thing you see at school?"_ She asked sweetly as if nothing happened.

"There's a new chemistry teacher. He has brown rabbit ears on his head. When I asked others, they couldn't see it. And he seems to know that I'm the White Rabbit. Could it be that he's a creature from Wonderland as well?"

There was no response.

"Umm…Yuki?" Len was worried now. Could the mystery person on the other line did something to her?

"WHAT!" Yuki let out a pitchy scream. Unfortunately for Len, at that time, his ears took a direct hit to her loud voice. He felt his eardrums hurt. Then Yuki speaked in a very fast sentences.

_"Listen to me! That guy, if you didn't know his name, he's Kiyoteru! He's a dangerous creature and if you hang out with him, he might give you some of his weird personalities. Whatever you do, don't go close to him! You say he's your chemistry teacher, right? You must skip every lessons with him in it! Whatever you do, he will watch you closely because he tries to stop you being the white rabbit! I have a feeling he's going to kill you! I'm going to set a trap to him when he get back here. Be careful, Len Kagamine!"_

"W-Wait, Yuki!" Before Len could response, she ended the communication. The air was once again silent. Moments later, Ann entered the class with one of Len's classmate, Lola. Her left hand was wrapped with cloth, and she was sobbing heavily.

"What happened?" Len asked.

Ann didn't say anything. She took off

Len couldn't believe what he saw. Her left hand grow 3 extra fingers. Two were sticking out from her wrist, and one on her palm. Len felt he wanted to vomit. The image were simply grotesque.

"That...That teacher is a freak! He mixed some chemicals and accidentally slipped it on my hand. And..And.." She wailed. Ann comforted her.

"Hush...Don't worry...The doctors will get rid of those extra fingers" Ann said softly to Lola.

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't think so"

_'Yuki is right_' He thought, _'He is dangerous'_

Len looked at the window. From the third floor, the infirmary have the most beautiful view of the city. Then a figure caught his eyes.

He saw a girl, with long wavy pink hair was crying below a tree.

_'Strange...She's supposed to be at class' _Len thought. He became curious with the girl. He looked at the clock. It was exactly 10:00 a.m.

"Ms. Ann, can I go home now? I'm afraid I couldn't attend class"

"Oh, sure, let me fill up the form for you"

"Thanks" He thanked Ann sincerely, "And get well soon, Lola"

Lola wiped the tears from her eyes and murmured, "Thanks"

Len left the infirmary and quickly dashed to help the crying girl downstair at any ways.

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru came back to Yuki's dimension after a hard day at school.<p>

_'First day of teaching and I'm close to the firing line. Geez...' _He rubbed the back of his head. He was back to his butler uniform. Being complained by the student's parents for 3 straight hours gave him a dose of headache.

He saw that there was no Yuki in the dimension, nor his own replica. There was only Rin's body, which Yuki used her as a 'dress-up-toy' when Len was not there.

He grinned to himself.

_'I guess she realized the replica I made'_

"You've crossed my patience, Kiyoteru"

"Wha-!"

A pair of ribbons wrapped Kiyoteru's legs and wrists. Unable to react, he simply fell to the back, head first. He managed to jump and stand up to his feet. Seconds later, Yuki materialized from thin air right above him. Instead of attacking him with the staff on her hand, Yuki landed on top of him. Kiyoteru was pinned to the floor, unable to move.

"Seriously...Do you really need to attack me every time I come here?" Kiyoteru forced a grin, but failed.

"Maybe. Considering that I want to interrogate you without letting you escape like a dormouse" She said, her voice was as cold as ice. She brought the sharp end of her golden staff inches from Kiyoteru's face.

"Your action today is simply suspicious. What exactly are you doing at Len Kagamine's school?" She asked in a deep voice. She used that voice when she was serious. Deadly serious.

_'How did she know?'_ Kiyoteru asked to himself. Then his eyes trailed to the necklace Yuki was wearing.

_'The communicator! I should've known that...' _

"I'm teaching chemistry for his class" he answered as a matter-o-fact.

"Lies. It's always lies that came out from your mouth" she said, bringing the edge of her golden staff closer between his eyes.

Kiyoteru gulped. If there was a thermometer, he was sure that the temperature has dropped below zero.

"I..." He felt his throat dry.

"I?"

"She...Told me to "

"She?" Yuki was now confused.

"'She', who you and Len call as 'the new dream' or 'it', goes with the name 'Yume'. Pretty much the japanese word for 'dream'"

Yuki lowered her staff. Kiyoteru let a relief sigh. But still, the ribbons were wrapped tightly around his wrists and legs.

"Can you tell me more...About her?"

Kiyoteru smirked.

"How could you possible not know her? Didn't Yume assigned you to turn Len to a white rabbit?"

Yuki didn't say anything. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"I don't know...When I wake up, I was in this dimension. Then a voice tell me that the old Wonderland is destroyed, and that dream...Yume...told me that I'm her slave...She told me that I have to make Len Kagamine become White Rabbit..." Yuki recalled the horrible memorries. When Wonderland suddenly crumbled, the screams of terror, the blood...

She felt herself tremble.

Yuki didn't realize that Kiyoteru already cut the ribbon on his wrists. He wrapped Yuki's trembling body to a warm embrace. Yuki clutched the front of his shirt and cried.

"Why? Why do we have to do this?" Yuki sobbed.

"That's because we're just a puppet of Yume. There's an invinsible string, binded around our body. The only thing we can do is to make sure Len is safe, even when carrying the duty as the White Rabbit"

"But...I...I don't want Len Kagamine to be like this! It's too sad! It's too sad!" She cried louder. She buried her face to his chest.

"I know, Yuki. I know. Me too. But this is inevitable. It can't be changed. No matter what we do, this can't change." Kiyoteru pat Yuki's head. "You did the right thing Yuki, to transform him to become the White Rabbit. If you disobey Yume's word, you'll die instantly."

Kiyoteru smiled at her. He stroked her hair gently.

"That's why I became Len's teacher. Not just to make sure Len doesn't slack from his duty,

but to train him to kill Yume"

* * *

><p><strong>To my dear reviewers ~<strong>

**macchi-chan: Rin WILL come back in later chapter :D there will be tragedy as well.**

**Lady Athame: awww...thank you sooo much! :D I'm happy that you cheered up. Well, hopefully your mother changed her mind XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! . I have a sudden vacation to my grandparents house and to so many places that I have no time to type this chapter .**

**Enjoy! R&R please! :D I only own the ideas, not the characters.**

_Italics _**: It means flashback, thoughts, or when Yuki is talking to Len through the communicator, or vise versa**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI : Megurine Luka<strong>

10:00 a.m

The girl with long pink flowing hair was sobbing heavily under the tree. She hugged her knees and buried her face. When Len arrived, the first question that came to his mind is: Why is she not in class?

Len kneeled down on the grass. He sat down beside her.

_'She doesn't look like my age'_ Len observed the crying girl, _'She's probably a senior. Still, why is she here?'_

"Why are you crying?" Len finally asked to the sobbing girl. Startled, the girl stopped crying. She didn't realize that there was a person standing next to her. The girl's light blue eyes stared at his. She was about to say something, but her lips trembled and she buried her head to her knees, crying louder. Len was taken aback. What did he do wrong?

"Umm...Here" He handed his handkerchief. Without saying anything, the girl snatched the handkerchief and blowed her nose like a trumpet. Len sweatdroped at her action. She then wiped the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said softly, handing the tear-stained handkerchief back to Len. The pink-haired girl realized what she has done and was simply embarassed.

"Sorry I dirtied your handkerchief" she said, blushing.

"It's okay" Len grinned. He find the girl amusing and shy. The girl's blush became more red.

"I'm Len Kagamine. You are...?" Len extended his hand.

"Luka Megurine. I just transferred here" She shook Len's hand and smiled friendly. Afterwards, there was an awkward silence. Both were thinking how to say, even if they know what to ask.

"Why are you not at class?" Both asked spontaneously, and then they were equally suprised.

Len and Luka laughed. Her sadness seems to wash away.

"You first" Len said. Luka took a deep breath and start talking.

"Yesterday my mom and dad fight with each other so I feel terrible today. My family is poor, and I'm here because of scholarship. Some people in my class found out about this, but they don't mind at all. But there are some girls who find me as a great bullying target. So here I am" Luka explained.

"Okay..." Len said, not wanting to ask any further.

"What about you?"

"I'm not feeling well so I went home early" Len answered. Luka gave him a suspicious look. And Len realized that he forgot to act sick. Now he has no excuse to say that he was sick.

Len sighed. He was terrible at lying. Even if he managed to lie, he would always feel guilty.

"I skipped class because I don't feel like studying today"

"You don't look like that type of student who likes to skip classes to go to malls playing games or sort..."

"I am not!" Len said in denial. Those characteristics fits Marth, not him. "Something happened in my family"

"What happened?" Luka asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"My sister disappeared three days ago" Len said without looking at Luka.

"Oh my!" Luka gasped, looking sad as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Len said, forcing a smile.

"Len-"

"There you are!" Suddenly someone loomed out of the bushes. Both Len and Luka were suprised. They backed away to see Marth and Miyu.

"What are you two doing sitting down on the grass?" Miyu teased them.

"Aren't you supposed to go home? You're ill, right?" Marth asked Len coldy.

"You're right!" Len shouted to himself. If he hang around the school longer, the teachers will be suspicious, he thought.

"Bye guys!" Len quickly said and rushed outside the school.

"Bye Len!" Miyu greeted back cheerfully.

However, Luka didn't greet back. She was staring at the expensive ring and accessories Miyu wear. Len knew, from the beginning there was something in this shy, kind Luka that does not fit in.

An aura of envy.

After a long walk, Len arrived at his house. Len arrived at his house. He unlocked the door and stepped in to the empty house.

'I guess there's no option but to watch TV' Len sighed. He lay down on the couch. Since there was no good show, he turned off the TV and decided to take another nap.

* * *

><p><em>-DREAM- :D<em>

_"Allen, why are you still here?" The princess asked to her loyal servant. She was not wearing her expensive silk dress, but she was dressed with peasent cloth and a brown old hat. She looked at the window, the rebels have managed to broke inside the castle. _

_"T__his kingdom is faling apart. You could've just escape just like any other servants" She said, staring coldly at her servant. "Do you really want to escape?"_

_"Of course not. I will do anything to protect you Rillianne__" The servant, who was dressed in yellow gown, bowed. His golden hair was untied and decorated with expensive jewelries. He looked almost exactly the same as the princess. _

_"Why?" The princess asked again. The servant stood up and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Because you're my princess. I'm not just your servant, your twin, b__ut I'm also your knight" _

_The servant kissed the princess' forehead and smiled sadly. _

_"No..." the princess was in the verge of crying. _

_As the rebels stormed inside the room, the servant quickly pushed the princess to a secret chamber._

_"No!"_

* * *

><p>5:00 p.m<p>

Len jolted out from the strange dream. He heard a sound from the kitchen. Could it be a thief?

"Who's there?" He barged into the kitchen...

...Only to find his chemistry teacher, Kiyoteru, was cooking in his kitchen.

"..."

The athmosphere became silent.

Len backed away to the living room, shocked. He quickly took out his necklace and contacted Yuki.

"Yuki, Kiyoteru is in my house. And he's cooking"

_"Oh"_

"Oh?" Len repeated

_"Len Kagamine, he is an ally now so don't worry"_

Len felt relieved. He didn't want any trouble in the house while Lily was gone elsewhere.

_"Well...I kicked him out of my dimension. Since he has no place to live now, I guess he decided to stay at your house. But don't worry, he's a good cook"_

After Yuki hang up the conversation, Len shot a suspicious look to Kiyoteru.

"Okay. So Yuki said that you aren't an enemy, but you got kicked out. Care to explain?"

"Well..." Kiyoteru scratched his head. The event happened was embarassing.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: At the dimension<em>

_"So if you say what I did to Len was right, so why did you say I shouldn't make him a white rabbit when we met again__?" Yuki asked between her sobs._

_Kiyoteru grinned sheepishly._

_"I'm just giving a cool impression to you, that's all" Kiyoteru answered. _

_._

_._

_._

_"GET OUT!"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Back to present: At Len's house<p>

"I see..." Len remarked sarcastically.

Kiyoteru sighed.

"Why don't you take a bath? I'm still preparing your lunch and dinner" At the same time, Len's stomach rumbled. He blushed.

_'That's right'_ he thought _'I forgot to eat lunch'_

Then he went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>5:15 p.m<p>

Len took a long and refreshing bath and wear a plain black t-shirt and long blue jeans.

_'It could be poisoned' _Len thought to himself. There are so many foods Kiyoteru prepared, including desserts. There are steak, pudding, cream soup, and even cakes. But one ingredient is missing from the dishes.

_'No bananas'_ Len thought sadly of his favourite fruit. He took his seat cautiously and began to eat. Kiyoteru joined in at the table, but he didn't eat anything. He was making a coffee.

"You're not going to eat?" Len asked while chewing the steak.

"I'm okay with this" Kiyoteru answered. "So my cooking is not so tasty, huh?"

"Not really. It's delicious, Mr. Kiyoteru. But why didn't you use magic?" this question made Kiyoteru still. Len couldn't decide whether he was angry or sad about it.

"Different from Yuki, I can't use magic that much. I'm more of a stronger and faster version of human with rabbit ears. But you..."

He pointed at Len with the tea spoon.

"...You're gifted with both magic and a powerful physical skill. It can even surpass Yuki's power"

Len's eyes widened at his words.

"Oh, and for your information, the new dream is called Yume. She's the ruler of the new Wonderland. She trapped Rin in her castle"

"Rin...Is she alright?" Len asked concerned.

"How should I know?" Kiyoteru shrugged his shoulder. "Anyways, did the clock hand moves?"

Len looked at the pocketwatch, when his expression suddenly changed. His eyes widened in fear and his skin paled. Kiyoteru sensed that something was definitely not right.

The clock hand, which was always pointing at 12 o'clock, now pointing at 7 o'clock.

Len felt he wanted to faint. 7 hours ago, he was talking to his friends: Miyu, Marth and Luka.

"Ah, damn..." Kiyoteru cursed while accidentally shoving his coffee. He didn't expect this to happen. As a result, the mug fell to the floor, broken to pieces. Brown coffee liquid spilled all over the floor but Len didn't care. His mind keep asking the same thing.

_Who? Who is it?_

"We have to go to Yuki's dimension. Fast" Kiyoteru said. Without saying anything, Kiyoteru created a portal and the force instantly pulled them to Yuki's dimension.

* * *

><p>"Len Kagamine? What's wrong? You look pale" Yuki asked, worried of Len's face expression. Len was quite confused why Yuki was clueless of the situation. He realized that he didn't wear the necklace Yuki gave to him.<p>

"The thing is, the clock hand moves" Kiyoteru started the conversation.

"Yeah, and...?" Yuki gestured her hand, asking Kiyoteru to continue explaining.

"But Len didn't know WHO the clock choose. How is it possible? At that time he didn't put the clock in his pocket. He put it in his bag" Kiyoteru said with a tint of annoyance.

Yuki began to look nervous.

"How much time do we have left?"

"We have roughly five more hours" Kiyoteru answered.

Yuki bit her lip and sat down on the chair.

_'This is bad...Not only we didn't know who the clock wants Len to sacrifice, but time is running out for him' _

"What happened when I didn't bring any sacrifice to Yume?" Len asked. He felt a bit clueless because Yuki and Kiyoteru were both looked more panicked than Len was expecting.

"You'll be sacrificed to Yume" Kiyoteru said.

"What?" Len gasped.

Everyone was then deep in thought.

"How does an Alice look like?" Len suddenly broke the silence. "We can try to find who Alice is if we know how to differentiate it from other people"

"That's right!" Yuki snapped her finger and a thick, red leathered book appeared on the table. The pages flipped by itself and turned to the page Yuki wanted. She traced her small fingers and read aloud the text in that page.

_'Miyu and Marth know me for years, but Luka-senpai and I just met. _

_Still, she knows me a bit'_

"Secondly, an Alice not necessarily have to be a female"

_'Obviously yes. Or else I wouldn't be here.' _

As Yuki read the third and fourth characteristic, Len felt he was further and further away from identifying Alice. All the descriptions mentioned was too obvious, that he didn't pay attention to what she said. Until she mentioned the fifth characteristic.

"...Fifth, an Alice possess one of the deadly seven sins"

The sentence catched Len's attention.

"Seven...Sins?"

"That's right. There are seven sins in which destroy and corrode mortal's life. Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy and gluttony.

"Len, does all the three people you mentioned have any sin?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Miyu...Probably gluttony. She eats a lot, but she never gets fat. I'm not sure about Luka. I just knew her. But from the things she talked to me, she was poor. So she must've envied many things she didn't have" He explained to Kiyoteru and Yuki.

"How about Marth Tsukimine?"

Len felt his heart heavy. From the three people, he could be Alice.

"I've observed that child during class. He's definitely a sloth and pride kind of kid. From my point of view, he could be Alice" Kiyoteru said straightforwardly.

Yuki shot a deadly glare to Kiyoteru.

"I think of the same thing too..." Len said sadly. Even though they have been friends for years, Marth still showed disrespect to him. But Len didn't like the idea of sacrificing his own friend.

"Well, I'm not saying that he is Alice" Kiyoteru said quickly.

"It's decided then. Len Kagamine will have to go to where the three mortals are" Yuki concluded the discussion. Suddenly she frowned at Len.

"This is bad...You didn't wear the necklace I gave you. How am I supposed to communicate to you?" Yuki asked. Len didn't answer. She raised her hand and yellow firefly sparks build up in her hand. A similar necklace appeared in her hand. She gave the necklace to Len.

"I'll give you another one. This way, it will be easier for us to track you. Whatever you do, don't lost it" Yuki said seriously.

"Okay, I won't" Len promised.

"Actually, it's pretty easy to find out who Alice is. If they see you, they were forced to follow you. Now, the only thing we have to do is to take you to where the three mortals are" Yuki explained while reading the book. She stood up and took out her staff and swung it, muttering a spell. A magic circle appeared at the floor where Len was standing.

"Wait a second!" Kiyoteru suddenly shouted just before Len was teleported.

"Geez, I never expected this thing to happen so fast. I actually wanted to train you in fighting. The new wonderland is not friendly to everyone, even you" That statement shocked Len. Again, he was faced with more danger. Kiyoteru handed him two daggers.

"Here. You'll always need it"

"Thanks" Len said sincerely. He never knew Kiyoteru could be that kind. He placed the daggers in his pocket.

"Now, close your eyes and imagine the person you want to see. Concentrate, so I can send you to the right destination"

Len closed his eyes. He was supposed to imagine Marth, the most likely person to be Alice.

But there was only one person that appear in his mind.

Luka

* * *

><p>Len opened his eyes. He was on a playground. It was night already. There was only one lamp post that<p>

'I remember this place. Me and Rin used to play here' Len recalled the past. He looked at his pocket watch. The clock hand showed nine o'clock.

_'I don't have much time...' _Len thought nervously. He saw something suprising before his eyes. Luka was sitting on the swing.

Luka!" Len called out to her.

"Len! What are you doing so late?"

"What are you doing here? It's freezing at night!"

"I carelessly dropped my apartment key" She laughed to herself, but Len knew it was a fake laugh. He gripped Luka's shoulder and lowered his eyes to hers.

"Luka, don't lie to me. It must be because of your parents, right?" Luka's eyes widened in suprise.

"Yeah...But don't worry! My mom called and she said she'll pick me up!" Luka said.

"Are you sure you're fine? Do you want to stay at my house instead?" Luka blushed at what Len said.

"I'm fine! Just go!" Luka shouted at him.

Len couldn't think of anything to say. He quickly dashed out of the playground.

_'Please don't follow me...Please...' _Len prayed in his heart.

He took a glance to the swing. Luka was nowhere in sight, but the swing still rocked back and forward.

_'That's creepy...'_ Len thought. He quickly dashed to a familiar street. He realized he was close to Marth and Miyu's house.

_'Two more to go' _Len counted.

* * *

><p><em>Step step<em>

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps. The footsteps somehow followed Len's steps. He stayed cautious, although his heart was beating rapidly.

He slowly reached out for the dagger in his pocket. The footsteps were following him. "Who's there?" Len shouted as he turned back.

The figure stepped out from the darkness and Len gasped.

That person is...

* * *

><p><strong>The worst cliffhanger I've ever made orz<strong>

**Rillianne = Rin , Allen = Len. Their names in the daughter of evil & servant of evil novel sounds more western-ish, so I use it :D ****I'm gonna make a poll to see who should be Alice :D The least character who get voted will get a torture in the future (just kidding! XD)**

**To my dear reviewers ~**

**macchi-chan: When I started this fic, I was also like: 'this is based from Alice Human Sacrifice, so someone has to die T^T' I won't kill all characters though ;D**

**Frappuccino Penguin: You changed your username? Nice one :) Thanks for the comment! Your story is epic too! XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay...So after a month, here is chapter 7!**

**First of all, I'm really sorry I didn't post the chapter for a month. School starts earlier than expected (although the holiday is already short in the first place) and there are lots of homework to be done. **

**Second, I won't be updating much after posting this. It's really sad for me...Because I really wanted to write many chapters to you guys but it can't be helped :( **

**Since exams are coming, I have to put studies first on my priority. My grades aren't that good so I have to work extra, extra hard. But if I have time, I'll try to post new chapter **

**Thanks for all reviewers and people who enjoyed my story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character etc etc! What I own is only the ideas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII : Down to the Rabbit Hole <strong>

The figure stepped from the dark alley, the light from the lamp post reveal the person's face.

"Aunt Lily..." Len gasped. The said woman took another step forward. Her face was deadly serious. Another thought hit the back of his mind. A scary one.

_'Could she be Alice?'_

"So you're the one who's following me..." Len braved himself to ask this question. "Why?"

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I got a phone call telling me you are sick so I rushed back home from my work. **You **went outside and you even leave the door **unlocked **in the **night**. Why is that?"

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you following silently following me instead of calling me?" Len raised his voice. The scary thoughts still flooded his mind, and he needed more answers to calm himself down.

"Because I want to know where you're going! You're always...Hiding everything from me!" She screamed in frustration. "Ever since Rin disappeared...No! Before she even disappeared! Why can't you just tell me your thoughts like a normal person instead of keeping it to yourself?"

'The problem is...That truth could kill you' Len thought sadly. 'It's best for you not to know'

"Lily...Don't follow me" Len suddenly said seriously.

"Huh?"

"Now that you know I'm save and alive, just go back home" Len said while looking to the ground. He could feel the angry stares radiating from Lily.

He heard Lily's heavy footsteps pacing towards him. When he looked up, Lily slapped him in the face.

"Idiot!" Lily screamed in frustation, "Can't you see that I'm worried?"

He touched his cheek, the pain stings Then he stared at Lily, her golden eyes flared in determination, forcing him to tell the truth.

"I..." Len was about to say the truth, but he stopped abruptly by the sound of another footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Step step<em>

Out of the blue, another footsteps came approaching them. Her eyes widened in fear, as if a ghost was just chasing her. She clutched Len's shirt and her hands slightly trembled.

"Th-that footstep...Just now I'm followed by that!" Lily screamed. Instinctively, he stood in front of Lily. His right hand clutched the sharp dagger. Lily was suprised when Len took out the dagger, but didn't say anything.

"Who is there?" He said sternly. The environment they lived was famous to have some notorious gang. Who knew, it could be one of them.

Or the fifth Alice.

_Step step_

And the footsteps stopped right in front of them.

"...Len?" A familiar voice called him.

"Mi-Miyu! What are you doing at this hour?" Before their eyes, Miyu appeared in the night, still wearing her school uniform.

"I don't know..."She answered softly, but there was something in her voice that felt wrong. "I was on my way back home and then I saw you. I couldn't help it" Miyu said dreamily. Len looked at her mismatched eyes. It was empty, devoid of emotions.

"I have to follow you" She repeated, walking slowly towards them. Her lips formed an eerie smile.

"I have to...Follow you" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it sent shiver to Len's spine. Lily was more scared, hiding behind Len and clinging hard as if Miyu was carrying a knife and as if he is older than **her**.

'Have to follow you' The words echoed in Len's brain.

"No..." Len whispered in disbelief, ignoring Lily's question.

'It couldn't be...

Miyu Tsukimine

The cheerful, Miyu

Rin's best friend

Is Alice?'

Len took a quick glance at his aunt. He was still not sure whether to feel glad that he wouldn't lose his only relative, or to feel terrified because he was going to finish his close friend. By his own hands.

"No...No way...You are...Alice?" Even when the signs are obvious, Len still couldn't believe it.

"Alice?" Miyu tilted her head slightly. She looked as if she recognized the name more than anyone.

"I am Alice!" She clapped both of her hands and flashed a smile. But in Len and Lily's eyes, her smile are empty. It was not fake, and yet there was no warmth, no joy, no emotions.

"...What?" Len was shocked.

Suddenly a loud thundering noise blasted behind Lily and Len, then followed by a giant ball of rainbow light formed behind them. Gust of wind blew violently around them and almost blew the three of them away. Suprised, Miyu got carried by the wind and fell to the ground. Len and Lily quickly kneeled down to avoid themselves blown away. They shut their eyes in fear, hoping the mysterious wind would calm down.

After a whole minute, the violent wind stopped. Len slowly opened his eyes. Suprisingly there was no damage, and the neighbour was silent as if nothing happened. Then he turned around and saw a perfectly circular black hole on the ground, metres away from where he was standing. At first he thought it was just another manhole, but the wooden arrow road sign at the edge of the hole said otherwise.

"To...Wonderland?" Len read the sign. 'So I have to jump to this hole to get to there?'

"H-Hey...Are you okay?" He saw Lily helping Miyu to stand up. She held Miyu's shoulders to support her from falling down.

"White rabbit..." Miyu said, pointing to Len. Lily looked at Len, then to Miyu, with a weird expression.

'Is this girl...Crazy?' Lily thought to herself. She licked her lips at her choice of words.

Miyu escaped from Lily's grasp and paced towards Len. She stopped just beside him, her innocent, emotionless face stared at Len.

"Are you the white rabbit?"

Len smiled grimly to Miyu.

"Yes, I am white rabbit" He said sadly, "And you, Alice, are going to chase me..."

Len stood to the edge of the hole.

"Down to the rabbit hole"

Lily, who was just meters away from them overheard what Len had just said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Lily was shocked, but regain senses and ran towards them. She almost reached Len when Kiyoteru suddenly appeared behind her. With one quick movement, he hit the back of her head. Instantly, she was knocked unconscious. Gently, Kiyoteru cradled Lily's unconscious body and gave Len a serious look.

"Go" Kiyoteru said shortly. Len nodded, grabbed Miyu's hand and jumped to the rabbit's hole.

* * *

><p>The first thing Len realized when they arrived at Wonderland is that it's not as beautiful as the old one.<p>

The second thing he realized is that Miyu turned to normal. She kept looking around left and right, instead of being like zombie-like.

"Where are we?" Miyu eyed her surrouding with curiosity. Len was quite suprised. Miyu remained calm with the whole situation. Unlike Rin who freaked out when they entered the old Wonderland, even when it was still a picturesque Wonderland people see in books; colourful giant flowers, giant mushrooms, talking animals, rainbows, and other things that people couldn't imagine it exist.

_'Now Wonderland has become something similar of a wasteland' _Len thought. He started to observe his surrounding.

The new Wonderland was the exact opposite of the old Wonderland. It was grotesque, full of dying trees, things that looked poisonous without testing it, swamps, broken toys, and other unpleasent things.

"Len, you haven't answer my question. Where are we?" Miyu asked for the third time, slightly annoyed.

"This is...Wonderland" Len finally answered.

"Wow...It looks so different from what I read in story book" Miyu said. She sounded quite disappointed. Len thought that it was best not to stay at one spot that's why they started to walk forward.

While walking, Len looked at the clock. He clenched his teeth. They only have one and a half hour left. Then when he saw the clock hand actually stopped, he sighed in relief. 'Why am I so worried about the time?'

"Umm...Len?" Miyu asked softly

"Yeah?"

"Could you let go of my hand?"

Embarassed, Len let go of her hand.

"Sorry..."

Len was confused when Miyu looked at him, a mixture of shock and suprised on her face.

"L-Len? How did...You have a rabbit ears on your head?" She stuttered a bit.

Instantly, another wave of shock and embarassment hit Len.

"So cute!" Miyu squealed, grabbing the two long ears.

'Ah, a dejavu' Len recalled Yuki's reaction a few days ago.

"O-Ow! It hurts!" Len winced as Miyu pulled his rabbit ears harder.

"Ah! Sorry!" Miyu apologized and stepped back, letting go Len's rabbit ears which is more sensitive than it should be.

While Miyu still admiring Len's rabbit ears, he recalled what Kiyoteru said to him hours ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Geez, I never expected this thing to happen so fast. I actually want to train you in fighting. The new wonderland is not friendly to everyone, even you"<em>

* * *

><p>Len sighed. Even though he was quite good in sports, 'fighting' and 'sports' as in games were two different things. Len had to warn Miyu of the danger ahead.<p>

"Miyu...We're not here for some tea party. This place is not a place where you can just play anytime you want" That sentence caught Miyu's attention.

"Huh? So what are we doing here?"

'To save Rin

But at the same time, to kill you'

'Wait, kill?' Len was suprised by his own thoughts. Then he realized his own gesture. His right hand kept fiddling on the dagger handle, as if he was hunting for a prey.

_"Hello? Are you there?" _Yuki's voice came softly from his necklace.

"Yuki!"

_"Geez, it's not good to ignore a lady. I've been calling you for a minute to make sure you're all right" _Len scratched his head. She has been calling him this whole time?

"Yuki...What should I do now? The clock hand stopped so I'm safe but Miyu..." Len said sadly.

_"The task is actually quite simple. __All you have to do is to protect her and kill Yume. Let me remind you this. IF you kill Yume, everything will end. You won't be a white rabbit anymore, Miyu and everyone else won't have to be a sacrifice, and Kiyoteru and me will obtain freedom."_

"And I'll be able to find Rin right?"

_"That's correct. And also, d__on't let her know that she is the fifth Alice and is going to be sacrificed to Yume, or else she'll freak out"_

"But where can I find Yume?"

_"If what Kiyoteru told me is correct, there should be a dark grey castle just in the middle of the forest"_

'So that's why I didn't see any castle...' Len thought. But another scary thought hit him. 'But then we have to travel to a dangerous forest...'

What Yuki didn't realize was that Miyu was just standing beside Len.

"Sacrifice? What do you mean?" Miyu asked. She seemed unaware that she was the one Yuki refered as the fifth Alice.

"Nothing!" Len panicked. He wanted to end the conversation but Yuki stopped him. As if she purposely called him just to talk to Miyu.

_"Len Kagamine, let me speak to that girl. Privately" _

* * *

><p>As Yuki had requested, Miyu walked further and further from Len. Bottomloss swamps surrounded her, constantly bursting huge green moldy bubbles. Other than that, there were no sign of danger. Miyu turned back and saw Len standing ten metres away from her. Just now Len instructed her to communicate with a girl from his necklace.<p>

'Len said it was important, so I should just go with his way'

"Umm...Miyu is here. Who are you?"

_"Yuki. I am...Len Kagamine's friend" _

"I think you should talk fast. We're not in a good situation right now" Miyu said nervously to Yuki.

_"I know. Which is why I'll keep it simple" _Yuki said shortly, replacing her sweet kind voice into a dark, serious one.

_"Miyu Tsukimine"_

Yuki took a deep breath

**_"What is your sin?"_**

The sound around her grew still. It was as if the whole Wonderland was silent to listen to Miyu's answer.

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" Miyu asked back nervously, her hand that was holding the necklace trembled slightly. She didn't understand why she was shaking. The word 'sin' does gives that effect to some people, especially when they're accused of having a 'sin'. Yuki kept silent, expecting another reply from Miyu.

"...I don't know what you're talking about" Miyu said, to Yuki's disappointment.

_"What have you done wrong in your life? What dark secrets did you keep from other people, from Len Kagamine...From Rin Kagamine..._"

Yuki paused

_"...Even from your twin brother?"_

The question hit Miyu instantly. Even Yuki could feel that Miyu knew the answer.

"Why do you want to know? Secrets is secrets. You're a complete stranger to me, so I won't tell" Miyu growled.

"You really wanted to know...Do you?" Miyu sighed. Then she drew out a smirk in her face.

"Marth...My lovely twin brother...We have been doing it for a while. He is involved, and yet

"I wanted him. I wanted him more than everything but still...Because we're not exactly twins..."

Now it's Yuki who was confused. She didn't expect a riddled answer, or even Miyu's change of character.

_"What do you mean?"_ Yuki demanded for a more clear answer. Miyu took a few steps back from the swamp to where Len was waiting.

"That is..." Her voice abruptly stop as she found Len, collapsed on the ground, covering his ears, and was somehow in deep pain. Cold sweat trickled from his face. His eyes were tightly shut and his whole body trembled furiously.

"Len? What's wrong?"

Miyu quickly wear the necklace and rushed to his side, ignoring Yuki The first thing her mind analyze and observe was whether Len was wounded or poisoned. But there was no wound, nor there is any sign of attack. Miyu began to panic.

"Len! Are you all right?" Miyu reached out a helping hand.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain. He start to clutch his hair at his temples with both hands.

"Please...Stop! I don't...want..."

Miyu withdraw her hand, shocked. Who was Len shouting to?

"I don't...Want to KILL!" He screamed, struggling to say every words. Sweat trickled down Len's face and fell to the dead grass on the ground. He clutched his hair tighter, as if wanting to rip it apart.

Miyu could hear sinister voices resounded in her ears like a broken radio tape.

_**Kill...Her...That girl...Alice...**_

The sound lasted for only seconds. Miyu, who knew nothing about her being Alice, completely ignored the voices. Even so, she felt her gut twisted a bit.

* * *

><p>At the dimension<p>

"Why are you sighing?" Kiyoteru just came back from the human world, after he sent Lily back to her own house.

Kiyoteru sat on the chair between Yuki and Rin. He gazed to Rin's lifeless body, which was now dressed in black.

'Isn't it a bit inapropriate to put a dead body on a chair?' Kiyoteru thought, but was afraid to voice out his opinion to Yuki. After all, her dimension IS small. There was no other space left, unless Yuki wants to renovate her messy small dimension full of dolls.

"I spoke to Miyu Tsukimine just now" Yuki answered shortly.

"What exactly are you trying to get from her?" He asked without looking at Yuki. Kiyoteru was half confused and half annoyed because whenever Yuki made a plan, most of the time he was unaware of it.

"The truth" Yuki took a sip of tea.

'Why...Why does Miyu has to be sacrificed? What did she do that made her become Alice?' Yuki could picture Len, tears streaming down his guilt striken face, when he could not save Miyu, and most importantly Rin.

"True" Kiyoteru nodded solemnly, thinking the same thing.

Yuki began to think of some possibilities.

Is it Gluttony? As Len mentioned, she likes to eat. But is 'eating a lot without becoming fat' counted as a sin?

Is it Greed? For money and people's attention?

Is it Pride? A pride of her mismatched eyes, which is very different-and unique-from other people?

Is it Envy? But Len mentioned his other friend, Megurine Luka,

Is it Lust? An incestuous love with her twin brother...?

She blushed in embarassment at her own thoughts. More stranger thoughts flooded her mind.

"GAH!" She threw the empty cup to the floor.

Kiyoteru almost jumped from his seat when he heard the clattering sound and shot a 'whydidyoudothatfor?' look to the flustered Yuki.

"Because we're not exactly twins..." Yuki repeated the last words Miyu told her. "What does that mean? What does that mean?"

Yuki turned her attention to Kiyoteru, who seems to have an idea. "How about you? You have any possible thoughts?" Kiyoteru drew a smirk that send shiver down to Yuki's skin.

"Sometimes I do wonder if you're stupid or not in these kind of things"

"Hey! I am NOT stupid you know!" Yuki demanded.

"Why not check on Marth instead? He's Miyu's twin after all"

* * *

><p>"ARGH!"<p>

Len screamed in pain again, clutching his head. The words, it kept haunting him, trying to possess him. The more he resist, the more unbearable the pain in his head.

Miyu kept panicking. She didn't know what was going wrong to Len. The only thing she do is prayed in her heart while restraining Len.

Suddenly, the pain seems relieved from Len's head. Miyu heaved a sigh.

Both Len and Miyu climbed to their knees and kneeled on the grass.

"Are you okay now? Is your head okay?" Miyu asked the basic question.

"Hello? Len?" She waved her hand in front of Len's face, which was gazing to the ground. He kept silent.

"Len?" Seconds after she called him, suddenly, Len stood up, grabbed Miyu's small hands to make her stand up. Then he pinned her to the tree. With one hand, he grasp Miyu's neck tightly,suffocating her. Another hand took out the dagger.

"What...Are you doing?" She stuttered in fear while grasping for breath. Len didn't respond, but gazing her eyes with blank, dull eyes. Just looking at those pair of eyes made chill ran down to her spine. She wonder if this is the Len she knew or not. For a moment she saw a crimson red glint in Miyu's eyes, which made him more scary in Miyu's eyes. Len pulled another move that made Miyu fear for her life.

"Why are you pointing a dagger at...me?"

The silver blade of the dagger pressed coldly between Miyu's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Drums rolling* So is Len going to kill Miyu? Listening to yanderenka while doing this :DDD<strong>

**My questions to my dear reviewers is: What is Miyu Tsukimine's sin? If you get a precise or almost precise answer, you'll get an apple! :D I leave some clues, so it's up to you guys to figure out what is Miyu's sin all about XD**

**To my dear reviewers! **

**macchi-chan : Yup, I let Luka go this time XD And the suspense thing? Hope I'm doing a good job at it. Just hoping XD**

**Frappucino Penguin: Thank you so much! T^T But since I have so many works to do I hope you dont mind if I update slowly...**

**SeafoamPurpleCurtans: Well yeah! I do mix this story with mothy's seven deathly sins XD And thanks for reviewing :)**


End file.
